Power driven reciprocating saws are used extensively by carpenters, contractors, etc. They are also used by do-it-yourself homeowners. These saws are used for a variety of purposes such as plunge cutting, pipe cutting, demolition into metal, wood, fiberglass, cast iron, as well as other materials. In the typical well-known saw, blades can be changed by loosening a locking member, such as a hex nut or quick lock device, which has a shank that extends through a hole on the inner end of the blade. The shank is withdrawn from the hole to release the blade which can then be removed and a new or different blade inserted with the locking member being extended until the shank extends through the blade opening. The blade is usually held in a blade holder that has a slot the width of the non-working end of the blade, and some means is typically provided so that when the blade is inserted in the slot, the hole in the blade is aligned with the hole in the blade holder. Typically, a stop is provided by a shoulder on the blade formed because the non-working end of the blade is of a reduced width.
With the known arrangement for holding blades for reciprocating saws, it is not uncommon for the blades to break along a line near where the blade narrows to fit into the slot of the blade holder. When this occurs, the blade must then be discarded because there is no way to hold the blade. Since reciprocating saws are used in rugged applications, it is not uncommon for blades to fracture frequently, and certainly they fracture long before the teeth in the blade are sufficiently dulled or require replacement. The cost of blade replacement for a contractor who uses reciprocating saws with great frequency is not insubstantial.
There is therefore a need for an improved method of holding blades for reciprocating saws.